


Take Care of Me

by sycamoretree



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disappointing defeat, Mario has to console Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

It had been raining constantly since before the game started. The grass quickly turned slippery and the ground muddy. It didn’t go well for them.

Afterwards, Müller and Gomez showered together at the hotel in their shared room, even after the quick shower they had at the arena.

Mario had managed to get completely covered in mud which made Thomas smile fondly for a while. The tanned man even had some grime hidden in the elegant ridges where the back of his thighs ended and the pale globes began.

Thomas dragged a thorough finger over the area several times to get it clean while Mario was lathering his chest and gasping occasionally.

Sometimes, often after losses, they found themselves cleaning each other without speaking a word. And somehow, Mario knew when Thomas needed more comfort after a game that hadn’t ended as they had expected.

After getting dried and dressed in pyjamas, they lay down on one bed, Gomez leaning over Müller.

Thomas knees squeezed either side of his thighs and Mario explored the smooth skin on his neck with his tongue. The older man loved to make Thomas gasp and shiver from pleasure.

Mario licked the salty tears of disappointment from Thomas’ heated cheeks. “It’s okay. We did our best. You were fantastic,” he hushed.

Thomas keened pitifully. “I just thought we would win. I didn’t do enough.”

Mario hitched the thigh higher on his hip and nipped the corner of Thomas' frayed but warm lips. “You did enough in my eyes, my love.”

Thomas’ frail voice carried through the room and he avoided Mario’s searching gaze. “I fucked up. I had the ball two times, was ready to score, and then I failed everybody!”

Gomez stopped kissing and instead cradled Müller’s head with a firm, steady hand and lowered himself until their noses almost touched so Müller had to look at him.

“I’m your soul-mate, Thomi. I’m giving you my love and courage and strength all the time. Can’t you feel that? Here?”

His tanned hand splayed over Thomas’ heart and to know the other man could feel his erratic heartbeats made Thomas falter and abandon his despair. Thomas lifted his own hand and wrapped it around Mario’s wrist before tenderly stroking it, feeling the hair brush against his sensitive palm.

“I…I feel it,” he whispered and watched how a glint appeared in Mario’s grey-blue eyes which made him look so beautiful and private. Only for Thomas to see.

“And that’s all that matters, Müller,” he smiled and swooped down to give him another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote some year ago when the RPF ship Müllez got me hooked. I hope you enjoyed it, and I do appreciate comments! :)


End file.
